


The World Will Know

by LittleMoonStar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoonStar/pseuds/LittleMoonStar
Summary: “Okay, but when you’re ready, the world will know that Regina Mills is my girl.”“Of course, Dear.”New/early/barely established SwanQueen. Oneshot. Edited.





	The World Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt when I read another fic that used a prompt from Tumblr: 
> 
> Emma: I want to climb out on the roof and shout out, “I am a homosexual in love with Regina Mills, who is also a homosexual”.  
> Regina: Okay, let’s have breakfast first. And then go to work. And then… Let’s not do that.  
> https://incorrect-swanqueen.tumblr.com/post/169010257769/emma-i-want-to-climb-out-on-the-roof-and-shout

 

 Emma rolled onto her back as the sun began to peek through the curtains. She pushed her hands up against the headboard as she stretched out.

                “Morning,” her bedmate mumbled sleepily into her chest as she curled into her.

                “Morning,” Emma replied, pressing a kiss to wild brunette hair. “I wish we could stay here all day.”

                “Me too, my love, but I have an important meeting this morning.”  Regina peppered her skin with kisses before rolling to the edge of the bed.  Emma sat up, her back against the headboard, sheets pooling in her lap.  She watched as Regina stood, stretching, before making her way to the bathroom.  With toothbrush in her mouth, Regina emerged fifteen minutely later, freshly showered.

                “When are we going to make this official? I don’t like feeling like I’m sneaking around to see you.”

                “We’re not shneak…hold on,” Regina held up a finger, walking back into the bathroom to rinse her mouth.  “We’re not sneaking around.  Everyone knows we’re on better terms now.” Emma yanked her tank top over her head, slipping her arms through, all the while scanning the room to locate her pants from the night before.

                “Yes, that’s true, but I wanna climb out onto the roof and scream to anyone that will listen that I am a homosexual in love with Regina Mills, who is also a homosexual.  I want the world to know, babe.”

Regina’s eyes went wide, “oh, okay, umm, let’s have breakfast first.”  She ran fingers through damp hair. “And then go to work. And then, uh…let’s…let’s not do that.”

                “Are you ashamed? Of us?”  Hurt flashed across Emma’s face before she was able to catch it.

                “No, Emma,” she crossed the room, taking Emma’s hands in hers.  “I love you, I’m just not ready to let everyone in yet.  What we have is perfect.  Our little family is perfect.  The people who know are the ones that matter most: you, me, and Henry.”

                “Okay, but when you’re ready, the world will know that Regina Mills is my girl.”

                “Of course, Dear.”


End file.
